


Soft Hands Sketches

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Baking is Punk as Fuck, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Some sketches of some punk boys <3 (and Lardo)





	Soft Hands Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfightme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfightme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [baking is punk as fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767870) by [heyfightme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfightme/pseuds/heyfightme). 



**Author's Note:**

> Find these images on Tumblr!  
> [Top](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/160109241737/omgpieplease-hey-hey-hey-heres-the-polished)  
> [Bottom](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/159997820217/i-dont-know-if-this-is-ok-to-post-without-a-cut)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@Omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)


End file.
